A Fine Day In London
by RapidAktion
Summary: Arianna Smith had won a trip to London via a contest, but she's in for a surprise when she meets an Arthur Kirkland on a tour of the Buckingham palace. She gets whisked away into the world of Hetalia and becomes a personification herself.


A Fine Day in London

**Summary: **_Arianna Smith had won a trip to London via a contest, but she's in for a surprise when she meets an Arthur Kirkland on a tour of the Buckingham palace. She gets whisked away into the world of Hetalia and becomes a personification herself, thanks to Arthur. Will she ever find a way back to normality, or will she fall in love with a country?_

**Hi all! This is my first fanfiction so I hope ya'll like it! Just to say, there may be some OCXUK, but there might not be… It all depends on what happens in my head, and what you guys say in the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Wonderful Place this Is<p>

It was 11:00 am in the morning when college bound young adult Arianna Smith woke up from her sleep. Normally she would get up at about 7, but today was a special day that required her to be alert and focused. Today, she would learn if she would win a free week long trip to England.

The contest she had entered was for up and coming journalists. They had to write an essay about the most beautiful place they had ever been to. Unfortunately for Arianna, she had never been out of the United States, so she wrote about Florida.

After much debate from the contests judges, she got into the top three.

The two other contestants where very tough competition. One had written about Venice, Italy, and so far it had won one of the judge's final votes. The other had written about Alberta, Canada, and had one of the Canadian judge's votes. It wasn't the fairest of competitions, but there were still two more judges that could vote Arianna to be the winning contestant.

Quickly the young adult rushed out of her bed and got into her pre-picked cloths which consisted of a pair of jeans, an graphic t-shirt that had Gir* and a taco on it, and a black pair of high-tops with rainbow socks. For her, this was dressing up.

Next she went into her bathroom and checked her clock. At 3 she had to be at the 'Big Bean' in Chicago for the announcement of the winner. Currently it was 11:15, so she had tons of time to prepare and get there.

While in the bathroom, she brushed her long blond hair. Which was actually more the color of wheat. She tried to brush her bangs to get them straight, but they went back to its normal bushiness**. When she gave up on the bangs, she put her hair into its signature side part. And for her final touch, she put on her glasses.

Now she checked the time again, and it was already 2. _Shit shit shit! _She thought, knowing that it took about 45 minutes to get to Chicago, nether less the Big Bean.

So she grabbed a quick energy bar and raced to her car.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in London the personification of the United Kingdom of Greater England and Northern Ireland, otherwise known as Arthur Kirkland, was preparing the Buckingham palace for the arrival of a contest winner by the name of Arianna Smith.<p>

He made sure to have everyone on their best behavior, especially his personified city London, or Michael Kirkland.

Usually Michael would play pranks on Arthur or on some palace guards, but now he was being forced into being a 'Proper Gentlemen' as Arthur would say. He had gone through rough training on proper things like sipping tea, and cooking.

"This is just a waist of my bloody time." He would tell Arthur a lot, but he would just retort with things like, "No it's not! You need to be a gentleman if you're picking up a young lady at an airport since I'm not allowed to leave the country!"

That would normally end the conversation. The reason Arthur wasn't aloud out of the country is unknown, even by the all knowing story tellers like me.

* * *

><p>Now back in Chicago, Arianna arrived at the Big Bean with a little less than ten minutes to spare. As she approached the same podium that was set up nearby the bean, she could see the nervousness on the two other contestants faces.<p>

_That must be her, _one of the contestants thought to himself, _her essay was so good… If I win, I'll believe in anything then! _The other one virtually thought the same thing.

As she stood next to the two other contestants, one of the judges went up to the podium with the three others behind him. "Hello all," he spoke, "We are all gathered here to introduce the winner of the Essays from around the World contest sponsored by the royal family of England themselves. Unfortunately, since their the royal family they couldn't be here," the small crowd let out a small chuckle at this, "So now we're going to introduce the three finalists!"

"First off we have Arianna Smith." With that Arianna took a step forward and took a little bow. "Next we have Daniel Lee" A boy with sandy looking blonde hair did a little wave signaling that that was him. "And lastly we have Christine Frankel." A petite woman with brown hair stepped forward.

"Those are the contestants!" The still small crowd clapped and whistled. When it calmed down the judge said, "Ok, the second prized winner who will get a year's supply of Oreo's is... Daniel Lee!" Again the crowd clapped and a cheerful Daniel stepped forward and shook the judge's hands. Quickly the judge moved on, "Now for the Winner who will win a trip to England for a tour of the Buckingham Palace… Arianna Smith!"

Arianna stood there with a shocked look on her face. After a bit the other contestant shook her and she snapped back to reality. "I-I won?" Arianna shyly said. The other contestant nodded. Arianna then took a deep breath and walked up to the podium, with the crowd clapping and cheering. "Now Arianna, you get to leave right now!" The judge said.

This, again, stunned her. The judge just took it as being happy and he dragged her to an awaiting limo. He opened the door and threw her in.

Inside the limo was a boy who looked around 16. He had blonde hair and light green eyes. "Hello" he said to Arianna in a crisp British accent. "I'm Michael Kirkland and I'm here to escort you to the Buckingham Palace."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe… I stop it right when Michael and Arianna meet! Just to say, he's really going to be only in this chapter and the second one. Also, I will probably update this story about once a week… I'm not a fast writer! Please review! XD<strong>


End file.
